1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for supplying liquid droplets, and more particularly to a system of the kind above described which is suitable for use in an ink jet recorder or the like so that liquid droplets of large diameter and small diameter can be selectively supplied in accordance with information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an ink jet recorder, ink droplets are caused to impinge against a recording surface so as to record an information image on the recording surface by an assembly of recording dots formed by the impingement of the ink droplets against the recording surface. These ink droplets are generally obtained by jetting ink under pressure from a nozzle to which vibration is imparted. In a prior art ink jet recorder of electrostatic deflection type, individual ink droplets are charged according to an information image and the flying direction of these charged ink droplets is deflected by deflecting electrodes while such droplets pass through the gap between the deflecting electrodes so that unnecessary ink droplets can be collected by a collector and non-collected ink droplets only can be directed toward and impinge against a recording surface to form recording dots on the recording surface. In a prior art ink jet recorder of electromagnetic deflection type, a ferromagnetic material is mixed in ink and ink droplets are electromagnetically deflected while passing through a deflecting magnetic field. However, these prior art ink jet recorders have been defective in that there are limitations in the tone and resolution of recorded images and the tone cannot be closely and smoothly reproduced due to the fact that the size of the ink droplets is substantially constant. Further, the prior art ink jet recorders have been defective in that there is a limitation in the range of the size of characters which can be recorded in a natural form by such ink droplets (recording dots) of constant size, and when characters having a size larger or smaller than the above range are recorded, the recording dots may be too small to give a natural representation or too large to be identified.